Red String
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: You and your lover both take a small red thread and tie it to your finger and your lovers finger, if you fail to keep it on you then you won't have good fortune in love... if you take if off then you and your lover with split up...
1. Red String: HirokixNowaki

**Red String**

**---**

**A Strange Game**

**---  
**

**Okay, this is just a one-shot! nothing else! I came up with this idea while I was sitting down eating breakfast-kinda... after pulling an all-nighter... haven't slept yet! ;D**

**ENJOY~**

**

* * *

**

"Nowaki, what's this 'Red String' game thing?" Hiroki asked,

"Oh, it's really popular..." Nowaki started,

"One of my students were talking about it... I thought you'd know." Hiroki sighed,

"I do, it's really popular around here." Nowaki smiled,

"Well, it's like this, you and your lover both take a small red thread and tie it to your finger and your lovers finger, if you fail to keep it on you then you won't have good fortune in love... if you take if off then you and your lover with split up... if you break it then you have horrible fortune." Nowaki said,

"Hm..."

"Wanna try it?" Nowaki smiled,

"No."

"Aw... do you really not love me enough to do it?" Nowaki's eyes saddened,

"... Fine, brat."

"Yay! your so cute Hiro-san!"

"S-Shut up!"

"I'll go get a red string!"

"Whatever."

**A minute later...**

"Okay, I got a red string~ now, we just tie our fingers like... this!" Nowaki tied both fingers,

"... So how long is it supposed to last?" Hiroki asked,

"A day."

"A DAY!? I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH YOU AND CRAP!?" Hiroki yelled,

"Yes!" Nowaki smiled thinking about it,

"NO! WE CAN'T!"

"Hiro-san! don't take it off!" Nowaki frowned,

"... Fine! but don't you do anything!" Hiroki glared,

"Okay!"

**A few minutes passed... silence...**

"HIRO-SAN! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Hiroki acted like a child in class that really had to "Go"

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO WHILE I'M THERE!"

"Hiro-san! PLEASE!" Nowaki decided to just run with Hiroki to the bathroom,

"HEY! NOWAKI! STOP!" Nowaki ignored Hiroki and slammed the bathroom door,

"... I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING WATCH YOU PISS!" Hiroki yelled,

"Don't worry, you can shut your eyes." Nowaki smiled,

"UGH! BRAT!" Hiroki yelled really pissed off,

Hiroki closed his eyes, yet it was kind of hard to close them since all he heard was,

'Szzzz..." Hiroki felt his pants tighten and he blushed,

"Hiro-san? you can open your eyes." he did but as soon as he did, he ran out the door and under his blankets,

"Hiro-san...? what's wrong?"

"NOWAKI! YOU BASTARD! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!"

"I did about the red string but I didn't know you knew about it... and I didn't know I was gonna go to the bathroom..."

"Whatever..." Translation: Touch me.

"Okay," Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki gently,

(**NO! I WON'T GO ANY FURTHER!)**

"Nowaki..."

**(Okay... maybe a little...)**

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"I know..." fell asleep,

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki poked Hiroki,

"I'm tired... go to sleep..." Hiroki mumbled,

"Okay..." Nowaki sighed,

**The next day...**

"Nowaki, we can take this string off now right?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Hiroki threw his hands in the air and swayed over,

"Hee hee..."

"What?" Hiroki asked curiously,

"You were with me in the bathroom." Nowaki giggled, and Hiroki turned red,

"S-S-SHUT UP!!!" Hiroki threw a book at Nowaki,

"I love you." Nowaki smiled,

"I-I love you too..."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Hehehe! I really liked that one...**

**Nowaki: Me too!**

**Hiroki: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? *throws books***

***dodges* YOU CAN'T THROW BOOKS AT ME!!! *throws book*  
**

**Hiroki: HUH!? SHUT UP! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Nowaki: ... I'm younger than you but you still let me--**

**Hiroki: SHUT UP!  
**


	2. Red String: AkihikoxMisaki

It was never a "normal" day in the Usami household. Misaki, fighting for his survival in this demons cave, he found the demon. Usami Akihiko himself, the worst creature that he could have bumped into.

"H-hey Usagi-san," Misaki made a loud gulping sound.

Akihiko stared down at the boy, who was on the floor under a chair. "What the hell are you doing?" he stared.

Misaki had just found a magazine on the table, where the cover was plastered with, "Red String of FATE! Grab a red string and attach it to yourself and your partners finger. And then, if you can't stand it and break the string, you'll have bad luck with your love and it means you should break up NOW! If you can keep it there for a day, you're destined for each other!" Misaki was scared Akihiko had seen it. Or, will see it. He forgot to burn it, throw it away or hide it! He just left it on the table.

"N-n-nothing!" he laughed nervously, trying to distract Akihiko.

"What's for breakfast?" Akihiko looked down on the blushing Misaki, under the chair. He was too cute, he couldn't resist. Akihiko took Misaki from under the chair, picked him up and kissed him.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki blushed. But then, Misaki remembered; the magazine! "W-Wait…" Misaki managed to break free from Akihiko and dashed for the magazine, grabbing it and ripping it to shreds.

"What the hell?" Akihiko stared and then walked up to the mess on the floor.

Misaki had forgotten to rip the cover! Akihiko picked up the cover, read it quickly and glared at Misaki. _Oh no! I didn't rip the front page! What kind of idiot does that? _Misaki thought.

"Misaki, we're doing this." Akihiko pointed at the page, still glaring.

"Why, it's stupid!" Misaki blushed.

"So what, I want to do it now. Go get a red string."

"I won't! You can't make me!" Misaki had a smug look on his face for a moment but it quickly disappeared after realized the dark aura in front of him. "I-I'll go get the string…" Misaki sighed.

After a moment of getting the string out of his sewing kit, Misaki tied it to Akihiko's finger and then, his own. "Great. Now, you should take a shower, Misaki." Akihiko smirked.

"What? No!" Misaki yelled.

"Oh well, I have to take one. I haven't bathed in three days, hate work." Akihiko was still smirking.

"No!" Misaki tried to pull them away from the stairs.

"You'll have to go to the bathroom anytime now won't you? You just woke up." Akihiko said, like a pervert.

"I went before you woke up! Ha!"

"I guess I'll have to make you." Akihiko's smirk grew three times bigger.

Misaki didn't like the sound of that. No, he didn't want to do that.

He was going to be tortured.

Akihiko got him in the shower. Of course, Misaki screamed, squirmed and kicked. Misaki felt like crying, he was blushing like never before.

"What are you so shy about? I always see you naked." Akihiko loved this. He was having the time of his life.

"B-but it's different!" Misaki shouted, trying not to look down, afraid of what he'll see.

"Why are you so afraid? You've always seen…" Misaki blushed, Akihiko read him like a book. Well, it wasn't very hard, unless you're Takahiro.

"Shut up!" Misaki was on the edge.

"I love you." Akihiko whispered into his ear, grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Shut up!"

Akihiko looked downwards, "You're turned on just from a kiss?"

"No!" Misaki blushed, covering his face with his hands.

"Then what's this?" Akihiko smirked, pointed downwards.

Misaki opened his eyes and looked down, from instinct. Akihiko was hard too.

"Pervert," Misaki shut his eyes tightly, "Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

Misaki turned the water off, and said, "Okay, you're d-done washing your hair…" Misaki quickly put a towel around his waist.

The day didn't pass quickly at all. Misaki was constantly being harassed, and even raped, or that's what Misaki calls it.

_12:00 AM_

"O-okay, l-let's take this off, it's already been a day…"

"No, let's keep it on for another day." Akihiko smirked.

"No!" Misaki screamed.

It was too late, Akihiko had made his decision.


End file.
